


he's courting you, you dumbass

by voculae (northernMagic)



Series: Contrary to popular belief: drabbles from the workplace [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Dragon!Bond - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: For a dragon, Bond was unusually inept at keeping things. (For a Quartermaster, Q was unusually oblivious.)





	he's courting you, you dumbass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iruka92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruka92/gifts), [SaberK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberK/gifts).

> For iruka92's birthday! They wanted fluff and a whole other prompt that I didn't see until I was almost done writing, lol sorry I hope you enjoy this anyway.
> 
> Also for SaberK's prompt: "Bond stealing pens and tech and gadgets from Q, not because he likes to be annoying (although that's definitely part of it) but because he's secretly a dragon and likes to hoard the Good Stuff(TM)" (um I forgot the 'secretly' oops)
> 
> #YOLO

For a dragon, Bond was unusually inept at keeping things. A pen off Q’s desk: “Oh, I must have dropped it.” A seven hundred thousand pound gun prototype: a shark ate it. The untraceable GPS for which Q spent five hours voice recording to annoy Bond: to be fair, Q could understand why Bond got rid of that as soon as possible, duck noises or no, but _that_ soon was a bit insulting. The dragon had over a hundred percent equipment loss rate. (How did he get those uranium bullets?) Q was running out of excuses for M.

(Bond doesn’t have a hoard, people whispered. That’s why he can’t have a mate. He doesn’t have anything to gift.)

For a Quartermaster, Q was unusually oblivious. The pen that Bond acquired the first time Q truly smiled at him, three years ago: “Oh, thank you Bond. What was that, Vivian?” The gun that Q had concealed a protection charm on: mistaken for enemy tech and dismantled. The...other pens. The biscuit. (A new one.) Well, Bond was looking forward to a long term commitment of wooing his Quartermaster anyway. As long as Q didn’t find out about the GPS.

  


Q clutched his newly recovered umbrella as he slid into the passenger seat. Before Bond could say anything, Q reached out and woke up the GPS.  
In Q’s smooth, unmistakable tone, the GPS said, “Quack quack.”

Q cleared his throat. Bond tensed.

“Yes,” Q said, in his Quartermaster voice.  
Bond stared at him. “Yes?”  
“Yes, let’s share your hoard. Which is mine. Yes.”  
Bond tried to speak around the happiness expanding in his chest. “Dragons make a new hoard when we…partner.”  
“Do you want to make a new hoard with me?”  
“God yes.”  
That kiss was the first in their hoard.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to remix this and link back to me (voculae on tumblr). Please refrain from providing constructive criticism. I don't actually write anymore.


End file.
